a faithful assistant : bellatrix and voldemort
by MelissaLianne
Summary: a story that takes the piss. alternative slant to goblet of fire. requested by steph :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Steph and I discussed it this afternoon when I popped into school. Taking the piss really - what if Bellatrix had been looking after the Dark Lord instead of Wormtail? Mainly for amusement kicks. Enjoy.

**I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A CHAIN REACTION!  
(OH, REALLY?)**

"You make me tremble  
When your hand moves lower  
(When you're in love)"

"Blood, from the enemy, unwillingly given," murmured Bellatrix, slicing a knife into Harry's arm and ignoring his screams of pain. She moved as if hypnotized towards the cauldron, and dropped several droplets of blood into the cauldron.

Suddenly, flames burst around the cauldron and she moved back well enough, whilst Harry continued to watch with horror, as something pale and snakelike rose, his hands feeling around his head and coming to rest around his cheekbones, when his eyes shot open for the first time. His hands explored his new body and he remembered human touch for the first time in ages. Bellatrix cautiously re-appeared and stared, goggle-eyed at Voldemort.

"Robe me, Bellatrix," said Voldemort in a high, cold voice.  
"Whatever for?" replied Bellatrix in a trance, starring at him with wide eyes.  
"_NOW,"_ hissed Voldemort dangerously, but she just laughed before taking great care in putting his robes upon him, and handing him his wand. His long, spider-like fingers wrapped around it and he extended it towards Bellatrix. "Your arm ..."  
"You can have all of me, if you want," she smiled, half drooling.

Harry was completely baffled, but hoped this diversion would come to his advantage. Voldemort was staring at Bellatrix in such a strong manner that she, unwillingly, rolled up her robe sleeve and he pressed his wand to her dark mark. "And now," he murmured, "To see who shall return to me, and who shall not."  
"But I was your most faithful, wasn't I, my Lord?"  
"You helped," said Voldemort coolly, "But, ah, most of the time you were distracted."  
"I couldn't help it, my lord, you are just wonderous to look at."  
He looked half amused, half irritated. "Really, Bella ..."  
"Looks like no ones going to return," she stated in an eager tone, "And nobody else is here ..."  
"Quite right," agreed Voldemort.

It appeared they had forgotten all about poor Harry, who was trapped.  
"Oh, my lord," said Bellatrix in a very soft voice, advancing towards him and placing her hands on his chest, "It's been too long,"

_But not long enough,_ thought Harry bitterly.

"But I will regain control this time," replied Voldemort conversationally, "And this time I will be successful."  
"Yeah, okay!" interjected Harry, bored of being ignored.  
They appeared not to of heard him.

"Oh, my _lord!"_ gasped Bellatrix as her and Voldemort dissapeared behind some gravestones.  
"Fucking hell," swore Harry to himself, "At least I have you for company," he added to the unmoving Cedric.

x x x

short, aye.

more soon?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to Lady Clark-Weasley of Books and Paula545 for reviewing the last chapter! And without further ado... :)

_"__Dark hair for catching the wind  
Not to veil the sight of a cold world"_  
**While Your Lips Are Still Red - Nightwish**

Harry had spent the last quarter of an hour twisting uncomfortably as he remained trapped. Silence filled the air - apart from a few giggles and "_Oh, my lord_" exclamations from Bellatrix. Did they have no manners? Trying to defy his boredom, he attempted to count the stars. One winked at him and dissapeared, making him lose track. "At least you're not able to listen to this," Harry told Cedric gloomily. His scar was hurting again, but for inappropiate reasons. Oh dear - "No!" said Harry exasperatedly as he began to share Voldemort's thoughts. "Oh dear god - is that what it's like?" he added curiously, "Then I don't ever want a girlfriend."

Dark-cloaked figures suddenly swooped down from the sky and stood in a tight circle around Harry. "Well?" said one of them, who Harry remembered to be Goyle, "Where is he?"  
"Behind the gravestones," replied Harry indifferently, "With Bellatrix. I've been waiting ages to duel and to actually get this over with."  
Goyle removed his mask and a trace of sympathay traced his pig like features. "I'm not suprised actually," he concluded, "They are kind of like that after a good thing happens."  
Harry felt like banging his head on the gravestone, but refrained. "A good thing being capturing me?"  
"Well, yes," said a silky voice he recongized only too well, "But I must say, it does get rather, ah, infuriating at times." He removed his mask, and pale blonde hair fell over his shoulders, his blue eyes piercing Harry. "So - how long have you been waiting, Harry?"  
Harry was so suprised they hadn't called him Potter, that he nearly did whack his head on the gravestone.  
"Fifteen or twenty minutes ..."

The Death Eaters gave a murmur of sympathay.  
"You know," said Crabbe, "There's this muggle resturant called McDonalds .. anybody hungry?"  
Everyone, including Harry nodded, and with that Crabbe dissapeared into the dead of night. The Death Eaters eyed Harry cautiously, as if suspecting this was all a set up. After the fifth time Goyle had poked him Harry snapped, "I'm not tricking you! If you don't believe me - go and look!"  
"Yes, go look Goyle," commanded Lucius in an amused tone of voice, "For clarification." Goyle nodded dumbly and went to look over some gravestones, and waddled back looking scarred a few moments later.  
"Well?" pressed Lucius, twirling his wand in his hands.  
"Guh," replied Goyle, looking traumatised and sitting down on the grass covering his face. "That was horrible ... horrible ..." A Death Eater patted him sympathetically on the back.

"So," said Harry after a pause, "They always do this?"  
"Sure," said Lucius, "_Especially_ after the time he was first relayed the prophecy."  
"I'm still traumatised from walking in on that one," whimpered Goyle, "I got Crucio'd for disturbing the moment."  
Lucius smirked. "Perhaps that'll teach you for next time."  
They had released Harry, who was now sitting next to Lucius, and they were discussing all sorts when Crabbe returned with McDonalds food for all of them. Harry began to tuck in, but some of the other Death Eaters, Lucius included, looked doubtful. "Are you sure it's alright?" he questioned for a seventh time, inspecting a chip.  
"Just eat it!" grunted Goyle, "Then we can play sharades." He swallowed his burger and staggered to his feet, his robes uncomfortably tight. "Ok, who am I?" He struck a snake-like expression and began mimicking Voldemort caressing his new body. Harry snorted with laughter as Crabbe clapped his hands excitedly and squealed, "The Dark Lord!" before swopping places with Goyle.  
"Ok, ok, who am I?" said Crabbe, imitating a hairflick and pouting his lips, looking utterly ridiculous.  
"Bellatrix, perhaps?" mused Lucius.  
"Ooohhh, my lord, that's simply marvellous, your body is like nothing I've ever seen before," he continued in a high pitched girly imitation of Bellatrix's voice. Lucius, Goyle and Harry were crippled over with laughter.  
"Oh," said Goyle, "Who wants to do a roleplay?"  
"What kind?" asked Harry, slurping his coke. The Death Eaters weren't that bad...  
"Well, someone can play Harry-"  
"Who better than Harry playing himself?" interjected Lucius, smirking.  
"And someone can be Vold- I mean the dark lord, and someone can be bellatrix, and Harry walks in on them!"  
There was a silence.  
"That, my friend," said a quieter death eater, "is ingenius. Lucius can be the dark lord-"  
Lucius beamed.  
"And ... Goyle can be Bellatrix."

Goyle looked rather unwilling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, LazyCatfish27 and Natalie-taliena for reviewing. :) It's greatly appriceated! Ps, the "Robe me, what for my lord" quote was from an outstanding image by coNstantine2530 on .

_"The Devil is so l o v e l y"  
__**- **__**Devil - System of a Down**_

**5 HOURS LATER.**

Harry had, despite being kept prisoner, great fun with the Death Eaters. They'd had two extra McDonalds meals, and had played sharades and truth or dare for ages. "You know, Harry," said Lucius, eating another handful of fries, "I don't know why the Dark Lord hates you so much." He leant back against a gravestone, appearing sleepy and stupid from the amount of food he had consumed.  
"Me neither," confessed Harry, "It gets a bit annoying at times, being the boy who lived."  
"Must be," sympathized Lucius, closing his eyes.

"And what," said a high, cold voice, "Is going on?"

The Death Eaters jumped to their feet immediatley and resumed their natural position, feigning glares at Harry, who too staggered to his feet, his wand held firmly in his hand. A ripple of silent laughter shot around the Death Eaters as they saw the state Voldemort was in. His robes were messed up, having accquired a large rip and looking as if he had just shoved them on. He also had lipstick marks all over his face and neck. Bellatrix appeared, grinning shiftly, a large lovebite on her neck, her clothes and hair extremely messy, and her lipstick smeared all over her face.

"Nothing - nothing," lied Goyle. Voldemort's eyes narrowed.  
"You have sauce all around your mouth, Goyle."  
Goyle flushed and shrugged, grinning toothily.  
"What kept you, my lord?" questioned Lucius, bowing. "We crave-"  
There was a snort of laughter at this.  
"To know what has, ah, preoccupied you."

Voldemort was only half listening, his eyes set upon Harry. "Harry Potter," he said softly, "The boy who lived. But I explore the question - Can he live through this?"  
"I'm sure I can duel well enough," stated Harry.  
"No," said Voldemort.  
Harry looked confused.  
"Aren't you wondering what ... Bellatrix and I got up to in your absence?"  
"Er," said Harry.  
"Well, it's quite complicated really," begun Voldemort, perching on a gravestone, "I'm not sure were to begin."  
Bellatrix's hands ran through her hair as she contemplated, her dark eyes vibrant. "What about when you tore a big rip in your robes, my lord?"  
"Goodness, yes," replied Voldemort, "You were too eager, weren't you?"  
"I was," confirmed Bellatrix, "I just couldn't wait-"  
"To get your hands on me," finished Voldemort, actually grinning. Bellatrix simpered, batting her eyelashes and actually sliding both of her hands around his pale neck. Harry felt the contents of his McDonalds's threatening to emerge.  
"Er," said Harry again, "Is that it?"  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "Goodness, no boy, we have five hours to discuss!"  
"But - they'll be waiting for me - at Hogwarts-"  
"Oh, I doubt that," replied Voldemort pleasantly. "But seeing as how my, ah, vocabulary has lackened considerably during Bella's and mine encounter, we may have to-"  
"Re-enact it?" gasped Bellatrix, thrilled, her eyes sparkling.  
Voldemort nodded, grinning.  
Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort, but Voldemort grabbed it easily and threw it a few yards away.  
"That reminds me," said Voldemort thoughtfully, "There was something involving wands, wasn't there?"  
Bellatrix grinned. "Mainly yours, my lord."  
Goyle groaned inwardly, when Voldemort said, "Everybody, sit down next to one another. You'll be getting the play of your life, shortly!"

This was going to be a _very_ long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm so glad people are enjoying this! :) Thanks to everyone who's reviewing and special thanks to Steph who helps with ideas as such.

_Guess who's back?_

_Back again?_

_Voldy's back._

_Tell a friend._

_**Without Me - Eminem - SLIGHTLY edited ;)**_

Harry was sitting next to Lucius, hiding his head in his hands as they tried to ignore the despairing performance. Bellatrix and Voldemort were currently making out, kissing like fishes and making strange sloppy noises. No one was actually _watching _the performance, but they couldn't refrain themselves from listening. Goyle, Crabbe and Lucius were scrambling around, looking for their wands so they could kill themselves, but Voldemort had _very kindly_ taken their wands so they could enjoy the show. Crabbe had his fingers stuck in his ears, and was humming to himself, Goyle had buried his face into the grass, Lucius and the other death eaters were merely muttering amongst themselves, trying to block out the sound, and Harry was shielding himself as much as possible.

"Part fifty next," said Bellatrix sleepily after a moment or so. "We need a volunteer ..."  
"But - you didn't have one _last _time," stated Lucius weakly, running his hands through his hair in agitation.

Bellatrix merely grinned at him. "Who's going to volunteer?"  
Everybody pointedly refused to look at one another in fear of being chosen. "Potter, you'll do."  
Harry went marble white. "But - but - I don't want to - I don't know what to do!" he said helplesly, looking at the Death Eaters for support. But none came. The bastards! Harry was dragged to his feet by a persistant Bellatrix, and he stood uselessly by Voldemort.  
"Now," said Bellatrix dangerously, conjuring a pole out of nowere, "Dance around it."

"I can't dance," invented Harry wildly. This wasn't entirely true; he had managed to dance at the Yule Ball and had praised himself for not falling over, or forgetting his moves which would subject him to taunts and humilation til the end of the school year. Voldemort chuckled darkly. "Like that matters, boy. Dance!"  
So, Harry grabbed the pole with both hands, and shook his hips from side to side. He was mortified when another pole had been conjured next to his, and Voldemort was copying his movements. Harry wanted to die. "Come on, Harry, show off some more moves before we use you as a wand replacement."

He continued to shake his hips and twirled around the pole.  
"Go Potter!" yelled Crabbe.  
"Woohoo! I never knew he was a puff!" added Goyle.

The two-faced gits.

"Strip, strip, strip," chanted the Death Eaters.  
"What?!" yelled Harry, absoulutely mortified.

Voldemort just grinned. "All in good time, Harry, all in good time."  
Blushing furiously, he was forced to pull off his sweatshirt and wave it around in the air like a hoola hoola girl. Voldemort and Bellatrix copied. Harry felt like he was going to be sick, as Bellatrix's hands ran up and down Voldemort's chest teasingly. Voldemort threw back his head as Bellatrix began to plant kisses all over his skin, her hands resting around his biceps. "Sing!" yelled Voldemort suddenly, and the only song that came into Harry's head was very strange.  
"How do you likeeee your eggs in the mornin'?" sang Harry pityfully, out of tune and swaying his hips, shaking his head as if in a trance.  
"Scrambled!" yelled Lucius.  
"Boiled!" shouted Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Runny," said Bellatrix with a contemptous smirk.  
Harry stopped singing, as he had forgotten the words.  
"Encore! Encore! Encore!" shouted The Death Eaters angrily.  
"Er, alright," Harry ran his hands hopelessly over his stomach as he improvised. "Hey Mr Kellogs Man, give me your ban-"  
This caused an outroar.  
"This is not a sex party, boy!" reprimanded Voldemort viciously.

Bellatrix cackled. "Ohhh, reprimand him harder, Voldykins."  
_Voldykins?!_ thought Harry, trying to contain his laughter.

"Harry! What on earth are you doing?"

Harry turned around, half-naked, and faced 'Mad Eye Moody', Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, all looking rather shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** You guys are too awesome, really! The reviews I've been getting are really nice. D And yes, I will take all suggestions into account. I will probably be using Steph's and LazyCatfish27's for this chapter. ) If you have a suggestion, then by all means put it forward.

_"These wizards don't even know the name of my followers,_

_But they're all over me like they wanna be crucio'd, _

_Cause once I do they know I'll be the man,_

_All because I'm Lord Voldemort of this scene."_

_**My Band - Eminem - Slightly edited. innocent expression**_

"Harry, get your shirt back on! What on earth are you doing?" McGonagall stared at him as if she couldn't quite believe her eyes, her gaze occasionally sweeping over the other Death Eaters, who all looked rather shifty.  
_Just say no, Harry, just say no.  
_"I will not put my shirt back on!" retorted Harry indignantly, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Voldemort smirked triumphantly, his gaze lingering on Dumbledore, who looked quite affronted, but did not speak. Instead, he continued to smile pleasantly. "Do not let us interrupt, Tom," said Dumbledore coolly, "By any means, please continue."  
Harry shot Dumbledore a look that was half angry, half amused. Voldemort inclined his head towards Dumbledore, indicating with a swift hand movement that he, McGonagall and 'Mad Eye Moody' should take a seat and 'enjoy the show.'

"Potter!"  
"What?" Harry hoped that Moody had a plan for escape, but no-  
"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" roared Moody, causing Crabbe and Goyle to shriek like girls. Ignoring this, he added quite calmly, "It's the key to success, Potter. Remember; fight the imperius curse!" Harry nodded blithley and resumed his spot next to the pole. He glanced around; there were no means of escape. Voldemort was watching carefully, and Harry knew that the Death Eaters would capture him if he attempted to escape. He had no choice but to perform like a puppet. Determinedly, he managed not to meet McGonagall's gaze when Lucius Malfoy shouted; "CONTINUE SINGING, BOY!"

There were several nods of agreement to this, and still Voldemort waited mutely.  
Harry closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair as he got into the part. His green eyes snapped open and he was half-suprised to find himself strutting around the pole, shaking and thrusting his hips from side to side with enthusiasam. He recalled a song Dudley had become obsessed with, and Harry began to sing what he could remember of the irritating song, his voice high pitched and helplessly out of tune. "_I met a girl down at the disco, she said hey, get a room let's go_-"  
"She's a bit eager, isn't she?" commented Lucius tonelessly.  
"_I could be your baby and you can be my honey, let's spend time not money_-"  
"WHAT? Money is everything!" Lucius looked outraged now, but still Harry sang.  
"_I mix your milk wit' my cocoa puff_-"

"Yum," said Goyle.  
"_Milky, milky cocoa, mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky milky, RIIIIIIGHT_?" Harry finished on a high note, but the Death Eaters clapped enthusastically, stomping their feet for more. McGonagall had her head buried in Dumbledore's shoulder - it was hard to tell whether or not she was laughing or crying.

"_They say I'm really sexy_-" Harry shook his hips and did a sort of cheerleader jump, "_The boys they wanna sex me_-"  
"I told you he was a puff," said Goyle darkly to Crabbe.  
"_They always standing next to me, tryin' a feel_-"  
Voldemort had grabbed Harry and plonked him down were the pole had just been only moments before. His expression was unreadable, but Harry could of sworn a flicker of amusement darted across those piercing scarlet eyes. "You can have a little break, Harry," he said softly, "Before your audience attempts to drag another encore out of you." He turned to reprimand Lucius, who had been swaying along to Harry's performance, when Harry noticed Bellatrix saunter casually up to Dumbledore and McGonagall, a rather wicked grin on her face. "So, have you two been together long?"

"I - I beg your pardon?" McGonagall stared at Bellatrix, her expression radiating genuine confusement.  
"You know, you and Dumbydore,"  
"Not long enough, Bellatrix," joked Dumbledore, "I'm afraid old age takes away the glamour one used to endure so much." McGonagall facepalmed, but Bellatrix ignored this, and continued to smile wickedly at Dumbledore. "Yes, it must be rather annoying. You know, couple wise, Dumbledore, we are rather alike."  
Dumbledore said nothing.  
"You know, you and McGonagall," she indicated a furious McGonagall, who looked like she wanted to hex Bellatrix, "And Voldemort and I..."  
"But - but we're not -" spluttered McGonagall furiously.  
"Of course you're not," said Bellatrix sweetly. "Dumbles, I was wondering whether you'd like to double date sometime? You know, go to one of these muggle cinemas ... it'd be quite fun."  
Dumbledore smiled. "Why, yes," he said conversationally, "That would be quite fun!"  
McGonagall was left looking baffled as Bellatrix strode away, over to Voldemort, who was now chatting with 'Moody.'

"The plan went well, then?" Moody was saying in a low voice.  
"Quite," replied Voldemort pleasantly, "Except I got, ah, a little waylaid."  
"Waylaid?" growled Moody, "By whom, Potter?"  
"No, no, Bellatrix."  
"I see!"  
"Do you?"  
The two men glared at each other before laughing; a high cold laugh entangled with one that was... changing?

Harry stared in amazement as the man he had called Professor for so long changed into  
"Barty Crouch Junior," Voldemort was saying through laughter, "You never cease to amuse me."  
"Anything for you, master," Crouch was saying, snorting loudly.

The Death Eaters, Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged looks.  
"Sooo ..." said Lucius, "Anyone hungry?"  
"Why yes," said Dumbledore, "I must say I am."  
"Go to McDonalds, Goyle."  
Goyle strode off, looking angry he had been considered a servant.  
"I say," gasped McGonagall, "Isn't that Mr Diggory - dea-"  
"No, not dead," lied Crabbe smoothly, "Merely sleeping."  
"Oh, okay." McGonagall's face relaxed as she sat down next to Dumbledore, and her and the Death Eaters discussed the best way to stun somebody. They had forgotten about Harry, who was sitting - unfortunatley - near to Voldemort, Bellatrix and Crouch.  
"My Lord, you look marvellous," Crouch was saying. Bellatrix scowled.  
"Why thank you!" replied Voldemort. He took Crouch's hand and they both dissapeared behind the gravestones, giggling. Bellatrix looked on the verge of tears and rage. Harry glanced at her. "At least I've got you for company," he said glumly.  
"Don't count on it!" she snapped, striding away behind the gravestones to find her 'Voldykins' and 'CrouchieWouchie' as Voldemort was now shrieking into the night. Harry glanced at the sky. So, Voldemort was gay - or perhaps - bisexual? No wonder he'd wanted Harry to strip and dance around like a sort of - well, _stripper_.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Kay, so you're all probably wondering why I haven't updated in forever? One little word. Just one: EXAMS. And, well, studying. As unfortunate as it is, real life & exams owns fanfiction. But, I'm on study leave at the moment, so I can update and finish this story, before beginning a possible sequel? Ah, I dunno. Enjoy.

**Listening to:** Stratovarius - Black Diamond

_I know I can't stay by your side forever  
But I know I won't forget your beauty  
My black diamond.  
_

"Sharades. Check. McDonalds. Check. Harry naked ..."  
"WHAT?"  
"Not yet, boss, sorry, boss."  
"I am not your boss, I'm lord freakin' VOLDEMORT."  
"Yeah. Sorry. Shall we get him naked?"  
"If you wouldn't mind, Crabbe."  
"But I do mind."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Nothing, nothing."  
"Good! That's it. Take off his trousers."  
"Excuse me? Get your hands off me!"  
"Mm, Voldy, I think he's a little anxious."  
"Quite right Crouch..."  
"Crouch?"

Harry opened his eyes to see Voldemort, Crouch Junior, Bellatrix, Goyle, Crabbe, Lucius, Macnair and Avery standing around him in skimpy underwear. Crouch had his arm around Voldemort's waist, and Bellatrix was glowering behind him, muttering about how VoldyWoldy was _hers_ to caress, and to cuddle, and to ra- to appriceate. Harry sat up, resting on his elbows, when he noticed he was only wearing his underwear, embroided with a golden snitch. He craned his head for a moment, when he saw Dumbledore in the background, chained up.  
"I thought you said this wasn't a sex party," Harry reminded Voldemort in a dull tone of voice.  
Voldemort smiled.  
Crouch smiled.  
Bellatrix smiled.  
McGonagall sent a curse off at Voldemort which he deflected with a lazy flick of his - was that his WAND? It was pink, and fluffy, and extraordinarily bouncy... Harry felt nauesous and his head began to spin. And he was spinning too... how extraordinary... now he was in a pink fluffy room with handcuffs... and "OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S SICK!"  
Bellatrix glanced up at Harry. It appeared she had got her way with Voldemort; by force. Crouch was in a cage behind them, looking extremely glum. Harry felt like he was going to faint... and then everything went dark.

-

He awoke, in a room that was not his. The walls were padded and he was dressed in white too. A single yellow rubber duck took refuge opposite him, and it appeared to be mocking him. "Go away," Harry told the duck hoarsely.  
But it did not move.  
"Go away!" he repeated, a little louder.  
The duck stared benignly.

"..."  
"GO AWAY!"  
"QUACK!"  
"OH MY GOD, YOU QUACKED."

"Yep. Up his medication," he heard a doctor say outside the padded room.  
"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Harry called in desperation. His memories were fuzzy, for some reason. The door swung open, and there was a face he recongized but could not quite place.  
"No problem, Dumbles," said the man in a high, cold voice. "I'll see to him myself."  
"I'll help too, Doctor Voldemort," added an eager, feminine voice.  
"Very well," nodded Consultant Dumbledore, wandering away mumbling, "Mmm, Sherbert Lemons..."  
"I think I know you two," Harry stated, as the male doctor and female nurse entered the room.  
"Oh, but you do, Harry Potter."  
"Is that my name?"  
"Maybe this will wake up your memory..." 'Doctor' Voldemort took off his white coat and was wearing nothing but pink fuzzy underwear.

"Noooo..." groaned Harry, landing on the duck as he backed away, which quacked at him, very loudly.


End file.
